1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel switchable between 2D/3D modes and a pixel structural design thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, breakthroughs have been achieved in the stereoscopic display technology. Products applicable to stereoscopic televisions and movies begin widely spreading in the market. The stereoscopic visual effect results from separately projecting left-vision and right-vision images of different visual angles to a viewer's eyes. Through the left-vision and right-vision images, the effect of depth of field due to the distance between two eyes is simulated. Besides, it has been developed in the art that display devices are capable of switching between two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) displaying modes.
Under the three-dimensional displaying mode, the left-vision and right-vision images have to be projected to the viewer's two eyes independently; in other words, the viewer's right eye cannot see the left-vision image, and vice versa. The viewer normally wears a pair of optical filter glasses, e.g., optical filter glasses with pattern retarder, to achieve the separation of right/left vision images. Such pattern retarder technology applied in the 3D display device has advantages like providing low costs and lighter weights of the optical filter glasses.
The crosstalk between right and left visions (e.g., the left eye seeing the left vision image and part of the right vision image at the same time) is one common issue on current 3D display device. The crosstalk issue may cause visual blurs or interferences between right/left visions, and further reduce the quality of image displaying. Some traditional methods are provided to solve the crosstalk issue in the art. For example, on an Advanced Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (AMVA) display panel, each sub-pixel can be divided into a primary area and secondary area. Under the three-dimensional displaying mode, the primary area of each sub-pixel is turn off to increase the width of shielding area between two sub-pixels, such that the distance between two vision images is broadened for reducing the crosstalk effect. However, shutting down the primary area of sub-pixels will disable the Low Color Washout function on the Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) display panel, and also cause severe color shifting problems on the MVA display panel when users observes from biased view points.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating a display panel 100 capable switching between 2D/3D displaying modes. FIG. 1A illustrates the display panel 100 under 2D displaying mode, and FIG. 1B illustrates the display panel 100 under 3D displaying mode. As shown in FIG. 1A under a 2D displaying mode, one pixel displaying unit is formed by four array-shaped sub-pixels with four colors. As shown in FIG. 1B under a 3D displaying mode, one row of every three rows on the display panel 100 along a vertical direction is turn off to increase the shielding area. However, this solution will substantial reduce the vertical resolution of the display panel 100. In this case, the vertical resolution of the display panel 100 will be reduced by 33%.